


Mercy Street

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Jenna breaks the kiss and a long line of spit connects her lips to Josh’s. “I don’t understand why you think you get to come twice when Josh and I haven’t come at all.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153446952233/domjenna-punishing-ty-for-getting-off-without) who wanted it. enjoy!

“Please, mama?” Tyler’s voice sounds pitiful even to him, hands trailing down toward his hips.

Jenna gives a violent shake of her head. “No.” Her bright eyes flash, narrowed, to Tyler’s waist. “And if you so much as touch that dirty little cock I’ll spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week. Good luck playing piano like that.”

She’s on the other bed with Josh, holding herself over his cock like some kind of pillar. Her fingers are rubbing hard at her clit and Tyler can see she’s dripping slick onto him. He doesn’t know how Josh is laying so still, barely moving as he runs just the tips of his middle fingers up her thighs and then back down.

Tyler, on the bed by the window, thrashes.

“Don’t be greedy,” Jenna chides. “You already got off once. At least one of my babies has been good for me.”

And when she bends to give Josh a slow, drawn-out kiss, Josh watches Tyler out of the corner of his eyes. His fingers flex on Jenna’s tan skin and Tyler’s not fooled. Both he and Josh have had their fair share of punishments from their mama. Josh’s innocent, doe-eyed act is just that, and Jenna knows it, too. But Josh isn’t the one being punished. Tyler is.

For touching himself without asking, for getting off when Jenna wasn’t here.

She came in and found him laying sated on the bed she and Josh occupy now, tugging at his softening cock and playing with his nipples. She’d dropped everything she’d been carrying and called Josh in, told Tyler to move to the other bed because he’d been a bad boy and didn’t get to participate tonight.

Oh, how badly he wants to. Wants to kneel behind Jenna and hold her while she fucks herself on Josh’s cock. Or stretch out beside Josh and kiss him while Jenna rides him. Or, ideally, put them in different positions entirely so Josh can fuck him while he eats Jenna out.

The thought has him making a nasally little whining sound, hips working up against nothing as he tries to keep his arms straight beside him. Because Jenna’s not joking - she will spank him until his ass is raw (and sometimes bleeding) and he never looks forward to that.

Jenna breaks the kiss and a long line of spit connects her lips to Josh’s. Her eyes blaze in Tyler’s direction. “I don’t understand why you think you get to come twice when Josh and I haven’t come at all.”

“Y-You can come twice, too…”

“No.” She leans back and begins to swirl her hips in small circles, rubbing the head of Josh’s cock against her opening. Josh’s breath hitches. “I only feel like coming once tonight. And I think Josh feels the same. Don’t you, baby?”

Josh nods hurriedly, fingers crawling up Jenna’s thighs to her hips, leaving little indents wherever they land. Tyler wants one of them on him desperately right now, either Jenna’s hips around his or Josh’s fingers on his thighs.

In one swift movement, Jenna sinks herself to the hilt on Josh’s dick. Both of them cry out, Josh low with his head tossed to the side, Jenna high and brilliant, her ass bouncing where it collides with Josh’s legs. She grinds herself down and runs a hand through her hair, gripping tightly.

“Mama, I need-“

“You don’t need anything, Tyler. You already got what you need. So shut up and let me take care of Joshie.” A gentle hand caresses Josh’s face and he turns into it, gives Jenna’s palm a quick kiss. His hands are gripping her waist now, pulling her down onto him. “Such a good boy, Josh. So much better than Ty.”

Tyler shakes his head and tears start to prick his eyes. He rubs them away with his hands clenched into trembling fists.

“Oh, Ty, honey, don’t cry.” Jenna’s voice softens, but she makes no move to comfort Tyler other than holding an arm out to him. An arm that Tyler knows he’s not meant to touch because if he does she’ll punish him further. “I didn’t mean that. You guys are both my good boys, but sometimes one of you misbehaves and the other has to get special treatment, right?”

Tyler nods sadly, but the tears stop and he sniffles. Jenna gives him a gentle smile, one that makes him feel warm in the pit of his stomach, before turning her attention back to Josh. She rakes her nails down his chest and Josh writhes atop the sheets, long red lines starting to appear on his milky skin.

Jenna gasps, as if in surprise. “So _pretty_ , angel. Don’t you like when mama makes you pretty?”

“Love it, mama,” Josh finally says, and Jenna leans back with a little smirk, splays her hands over Josh’s calves and drags them all the way up to his thighs, burning hot red trails that match the ones on his chest.

Josh hisses and bucks his hips and Jenna croons, grabs one of Josh’s hands and puts it just above her cunt. “Rub my clit, baby.”

“I-I could do that, Jen,” Tyler dares to say, and he turns onto his side, squeezing his legs together over his balls. His dick is half hard and still wet from where he got off earlier. Jenna didn’t let him clean up, told him that dirty little boys didn’t deserve to.

“No,” Jenna sighs, “you can’t, Ty. This is my time with Joshie. You’ll have me some other time, okay?”

The promise of that has him smiling, laying his head to the sheets and drooling a little, hands fisted in the covers.

With Josh’s fingers rubbing hard, slow circles over her clit, Jenna spasms and starts to raise herself straight up and then back down, squeezing her tits and jouncing on Josh’s cock. Tyler can see where his precum and her juices mix down his shaft, the way his dick is purple and red from being so hard.

Her back arches and then cows again when she leans over Josh, flips her hair over her shoulder so Tyler can see her whispering something into Josh’s ear, but can’t tell what.

Tyler raises onto his elbow, sees Josh moan wantonly and close his eyes, thrusting up into Jenna like his life depends on it. “Mama? Let me hear. Please.”

With a hard edge to her eyes, Jenna ignores him, continues whispering whatever it is to Josh that’s making him shake like he is, fucking Jenna like she’s the only thing that matters, like Tyler isn’t even in the room. And Tyler starts to cry again, feeling alone. “Jen, p-please. Please tell me what you’re saying.”

Taking pity on him, Jenna straightens up and lets Josh fuck up into her now, tits bouncing as Josh leans up and Jenna braces herself with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Ty. I was just asking Josh how he’d like to have you next time. How he’d like having your tight ass squeezing around him or maybe using your mouth, pushing his fat cock into the back of your throat. I think he likes the idea.”

“Mhm.” Josh’s voice is muffled because he’s latched onto Jenna’s nipple, lips covering the dark of her areola. But his brown eyes are steady on Tyler even as he opens his mouth and licks a broad stripe up the top of Jenna’s breast to her collar and sucks there.

“Do you like that idea, Ty?” Jenna asks, carding her fingers through Josh’s hair.

He’s almost dizzy with how fast he nods, falling back to the bed with drool still seeping out of his parted lips. “I want that, mama.”

Jenna nods, as if she knew the answer before Tyler said it. “If you’re a good boy tonight then I’ll let you and Josh play next time, okay?”

Taking Josh’s head between her hands she cranes it back and kisses him hard on the mouth. The light catches the trail of spit he left on her chest and Tyler aches, but keeps his promise to behave with his fingers gripping the sheets.

“You gonna make me come, Joshie?” She asks, and her thumb rubs at the corner of his lips. “Gonna make me gush all over you?”

“Yes, mommy. Gonna make you come so hard.” And he flips her, pulling her thighs around him and rutting hard into her.

Josh is true to his word, sucking at Jenna’s nipples and rubbing around her clit, making her come with her arms tight around his shoulders, but her eyes on Tyler. She mouths his name and Tyler twitches, feels a bead of precum leave the head of his cock and sink into the sheets. But he can’t look away from Jenna, how beautiful she is with Josh on top of her.

Josh, who is pulling out and jerking himself the rest of the way off, dick glistening with their mingled juices. He comes on her stomach, lip caught between his teeth, and Jenna runs her fingers through the mess with her thighs still shaking.

“Tyler,” Jenna motions for him as Josh collapses beside her. “Come here.”

Tyler practically falls off the bed, rushing to the other and laying beside her, pushing her fine blonde hair out of her face and kissing her. She puts an arm around him and squeezes his waist. His cock is brushing against her side and Josh is nestling up to her other arm, which she puts around him as well.

She kisses both of them, one after the other, on their foreheads. “My good boys. Such precious angels for me.”

“Mama?” Tyler looks up at her through damp lashes and rolls his hips into her warm skin.

“Sorry, TyTy. You still don’t get to come again. That’s not fair to Josh because he only came once.” She gives him another lingering kiss, this one to the top of his head. “Tell you what, though. We can all take a nice cool shower and eventually you’ll be all back to normal, okay?”

“O-Okay.”

Josh is up first, heading into the bathroom with Jenna’s scratches still all over him.

Jenna leans her head against Tyler’s as they hear Josh padding around. She speaks low, so only Tyler can hear. “You wanna play with Josh tomorrow night?”

Tyler grabs Jenna’s hand and twines their fingers with a nod. “Please. I can’t wait.”

“I know, angel. And I can’t wait to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
